La moitié d'un coeur
by Revan-Hikin
Summary: TRADUCTION de TurianAngelN7. "Thorïn est contrarié par le comportement d'une certaine semi-elfe. Pourra t-elle lui faire avouer ce qu'il a au fond de son coeur ? Et lui, pourra t-il contenir sa colère ?" OC slash


Hello boys!

Holala que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai, ni posté, ni traduit, shame on me! Mais me revoilà, et avec une nouvelle traduction en plus, une première pour le Hobbit, mais il faut bien une première a tout !

L'histoire originale est de TurianAngelN7, un auteur américain qui m'a si gentiment autorisé à traduire sa fiction, dont voici un résumé bref :

"Thorïn est contrarié par le comportement d'une certaine semi-elfe. Pourra t-elle lui faire avouer ce qu'il a au fond de son coeur ? Et lui, pourra t-il contenir sa colère ?"

Traduit par mes bons soins (hahem...) cette fic contient un LEMON et donc à ne pas lire si vous ne pouvez en voir! Pour les autres, bonne lecture, toute les reviews sont bonnes et me motiveront encore plus à me dépécher à traduire les deux autres fictions que j'ai sous le coude :P

Merci à Thorin-0akenshield pour avoir Béta-Reader ce texte ! =D

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire! Enjoy!

* * *

Ils étaient près de la forêt noire forêt à présent. Thorïn était tellement en colère, qu'il en cracha sur le sol. Elle avait retardé leur quête, et par sa faute Bofur et quelques autres nains étaient blessés. En somme, elle avait été négligente et stupide, et cela le faisait bouillir de rage.

Bombur s'approcha du Prince avec hésitation. Sa blessure n'était pas grave, un coup mineur à la tête qui avait été bandée par Oin. Il était plus soucieux de la colère de Thorïn, car c'était une chose bien plus sensible et dangereuse qu'une simple blessure.

« Ne peux-tu pas simplement la remercier, Thorïn? », demanda-t-il calmement. « Et mettre un terme à cela? »

Thorïn dévisagea durement Bofur qui senti son estomac se retourner.

« …La remercier… Elle?! », Répliqua Thorïn avec mépris, la voix si base que c'en était presque un grognement. « Pour quoi?! »

Bombur laissa glisser son regard vers le sol pendant un moment, hésitant à parler davantage, mais il était résolu à défendre la semi-elfe.

« Pour t'avoir sauvé la vie», dit-il doucement.

« C'est elle qui nous a mis dans cette situation », rugi Thorïn. « Je me moque qu'elle m'ait sauvé la vie ! C'est à cause d'elle que tout ceci est arrivé ! »

Il frappa son poing contre le tronc d'un arbre proche sous le poids de la colère. Bombur se mua dans le silence par la suite, sachant pertinemment que ses dernières paroles étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Son regard resta fixé sur le sol, et secouant la tête, il quitta le futur roi, retournant vers les autres.

Thorïn porta son regard dur vers les dernières lueurs du jour. Le soleil se couchait, et les étoiles et la lune commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel. La lune était pleine cette nuit-là, et elle avait déjà commencé à projeter sa lumière pâle sur les arbres qui s'étalaient autour d'eux, baignant la terre d'une atmosphère silencieuse et paisible. Mais Thorïn ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Il allait perdre le peu de self-control qui lui restait encore.

Il se remémora alors les divers évènements qui les avaient amené jusqu'ici.

La compagnie venait de quitter la maison du géant du Nord, Beorn et se rendait alors à la forêt noire. Ils avaient établit le camp, et Tari, la demi-elfe, avait décidé d'explorer la région afin de vérifier l'absence d'Orcs. Et elle avait été prise dans une embuscade, cette jeune fille folle. Une patrouille d'Orcs l'avait trouvé et l'avait enlevé; ses cris, heureusement, avaient atteint les oreilles de Balin. C'était son tour de garde cette nuit-là, et malgré son âge avancé, son audition était aussi aiguisée que sa lame. Il avait immédiatement averti la compagnie qui avait rapidement retrouvé la jeune femme en suivant ses cris.

Thorïn menait l'assaut, comme il le faisait toujours, et les nains et Bilbo bataillaient fermement à ses côtés. Ils pensaient avoir anéanti le groupe d'Orc, quand deux énormes Orcs sortirent de derrière les rochers situés dans le dos des nains. Les mastodontes foncèrent immédiatement droit sur Thorïn. Dwalin en bloqua un avec ses haches, afin que Thorïn n'en ait plus qu'un seul à s'occuper. Kili et Fili avaient réussi à atteindre Tari et à la libérer. Elle retrouva rapidement ses armes et se joignit à la bataille. Bombur alla aider Dwalin contre l'Orc Géant, mais reçu un coup à la tête, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Thorïn étreignait le géant orc, s'apprêtant à le tuer quand un cri de Tari détourna son attention. Il aperçut Kili et Fili se ruer vers elle, mais ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal. L'énorme Orc, l'attrapa et le lança violemment sur le sol, laissant une ouverture pour un autre Orc qui en profita pour transpercer le corps du Prince de sa lame.

Les nains témoins de la scène rugirent avec colère alors qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre Thorïn. L'énorme Orcs comprit alors qu'il tenait là sa chance de tuer le Prince nain. Thorïn lutta pour se lever, mais sa tête lui tourna soudainement et sa vision était floue. Le géant souleva sa massue dans le but d'écraser la tête de Thorïn, un rugissement victorieux s'élevant de sa gorge. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put donner le coup de grâce, la semi-elfe, prenant appuis sur un rocher, sauta fougueusement sur le dos de l'Orc et utilisa ses flèches comme des dagues afin de les planter dans ses yeux. Le monstre rugit de souffrance et tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur. Proche d'eux, Gloin décapita rapidement l'Orc par la suite.

Tari et Gloin traînèrent le corps de Thorïn à l'écart de la mêlée, tandis que les autres s'occupaient de finir les assaillants restants. Le peu d'Orcs encore en vie s'enfuirent finalement et Balin, prenant le commandement, ordonna à tout le monde de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la forêt noire. La dernière chose que Thorïn se souvint fut des yeux bleus pâles, brillant comme l'Arkenstone.

Oin s'occupa rapidement de la commotion de Thorïn; Grâce à ses connaissances des guérisons à base de plantes, le vieux nain était parvenu à remettre son prince sur pied en une heure. Étant donné qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge ici, Tari disparut à nouveau dans la forêt. De son côté, Thorïn s'était installé un peu à l'écart du camp, où Bofur avait tenté de l'approcher. A présent, il secouait la tête, rejetant ses souvenirs et retourna auprès des autres.

Là, Bombur l'informa que la jeune fille était retournée se promener dans la forêt noire. Ce qui le fit trembler de rage. N'avait-elle donc rien retenu!? Pourquoi était-elle encore partie seule !? Enragé, il a se retourna vivement en direction de la forêt, laissant à nouveau les nains et le pauvre Bilbo seuls.

Après quelques instants de marche, il la trouva seule, debout à côté d'un bassin d'eau, il aurait pu l'effrayer s'il l'avait voulu.

« Êtes vous définitivement attardée ?! » fulmina t-il contre elle. «Comment osez-vous tout de même venir jusqu'ici seule malgré ce qu'il vient de ce passé cette nuit !?»

Elle sursauté à l'entente de sa voix. Il hurlait déjà, et elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à sa colère, surtout sachant qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Oh, ne recommencez pas, sale nain ingrat !», grinça t-elle. « Et vous vous appelez un prince?! Vous ne pouvez même pas repousser un simple Orc! »

« Voulez-vous vraiment me mettre en colère, saleté de semi-Elfe!? Au moins je n'ai pas été enlevé par des Orcs au milieu de la nuit moi! »

« Ils en avaient après vous, pas après moi ! Quiconque est au courant de notre quête ou qui nous ait un minimum espionné sait pertinemment que vous êtes le futur roi nain d'Erebor! Ils m'ont enlevé MOI afin de vous atteindre VOUS !», cracha t-elle avec fureur.

« Au nom de Durin ! Je n'ai parlé à personne de ma quête ! Et je n'ai sur moi aucun signe distinctif montrant que je suis Prince! C'était l'odeur des saletés semi-elfes qui les a attirés sur nous! »

« Hoo, descendez de vos grands chevaux! Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! Espèce de sale nain, ingrat, pourri, gâté! Pourquoi être venu me sauver si vous me haïssez tant ? Si je suis une saleté de semi-elfe!? » Elle s'était presque collé à lui, levant ses yeux bleus pour fixer les yeux froids de Thorïn. Il poussa un grognement avant de se détourner vivement d'elle. Elle était tellement exaspérante. Elle allait le faire exploser, c'en était sûr. Il grogna et lui lança un regard noir. Il tenta de se calmer, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était que folie et qu'elle allait finir par tous les faire tuer et surtout allait finir par LE tuer. Chaque parole qui émanait de la bouche de la semi-elfe le mettait en rogne.

« Auriez-vous au moins la décence de me regarder !? », pleura t-elle, continuant de faire bouillir le sang du Prince. « Pourquoi me traitez-vous comme ça! ? Détestez tant ce que je suis!?"

« Raaaahhhhhhh, non! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas me répondre! ? Pourquoi m'avoir secourut, Thorïn!? »

Dès qu'il entendu Tari le désigner par son prénom, et non plus par l'insultant « sale nain » dont elle avait coutume, il perdu le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait.

« Parce que je vous aime, semi-elfe! », rugit-il. « Je vous aime, Tari! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu cligner des yeux, il l'avait plaqué contre un arbre. Malgré ses blessures, le Prince souleva les jambes fines de la jeune femme pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Même comme ça, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que lui. Il voulait lui montrer la puissance qu'il possédait, et combien il avait refoulé sa colère.

La force du baiser aurait fait tomber Tari à genoux si ses jambes n'avaient pas été enroulées autour des larges hanches du Prince. Il était vêtu d'une tunique simple, mais en dessous, son corps était enveloppé de bandages et son simple pantalon laissait voir son état d'excitation avancé. Il déchira la tunique de la semi-elfe, exposant sa poitrine à l'air frais, mais ce n'était guère la fraîcheur de la nuit qui faisait se dresser ses mamelons roses.

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui en gémissant, ne pouvant lutter contre sa force. Son cœur était empli de douleur car elle avait tenté de cacher ses sentiments pour lui durant tout ce temps derrière sa colère et son arrogance, au lieu de l'exprimer de vive voix. Elle le sentait durcir encore plus sous elle. Il fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas à la voir serrer ses jambes autour de lui. N'ayant plus à tenir ses jambes autour de sa taille, il laissa ses mains rugueuses se balader sur sa peau douce et fragile à présent nue devant lui.

Il essayait d'être doux, mais céda lentement à l'instinct animal qui sommeillait en lui. Ses grandes mains prirent ses seins en coupes et bientôt, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de la semi-elfe qui poussa des gémissements de plaisir à chaque griffures. Pendant ce temps, sa barbe frottait durement contre ses lèvres souples. Sous la surprise, elle mordit violemment sa lèvre, laissant un léger filet de sang s'écouler de la blessure, mais Thorïn ne s'en préoccupa guère, trop perdu qu'il était dans son plaisir.

Son dos griffa contre l'écorce tandis qu'il les laissa glisser le long de l'arbre jusqu'au sol. Elle poussa alors un cri où se mêlait à la fois plaisir et douleur. Lorsqu'elle heurta le sol, tout ce qui restait encore de sa tunique lui avait été arrachée. Thorïn embrassa et mordilla sa peau, suivant un sentier brûlant de ses lèvres aux mamelons gonflés qui pointaient vers lui. Il y décrivit des cercles de sa langue, avant de tirer sur eux et de les pincer durement à l'aide de ses dents; Tari gémissait et se tordait de plaisir sous sa douce torture. Elle se débattait sous lui, juste assez pour qu'il veuille la faire souffrir davantage.

Il se laissa glisser le long de son corps afin de se rendre plus bas, il posa sa bouche sur son entrée humide et entreprit d'exciter le petit bout de chair de sa langue, léchant et mordillant doucement. Perdu dans son plaisir, elle haletait et griffait la terre de ses ongles. La langue de Thorïn tournoyait et taquinait son clitoris, la faisant trembler et gémir fortement. Il accéléra le rythme, taquinant son ouverture avant d'insérer sa langue en elle, laissant sa barbe frotter contre sa peau sensible. Il pouvait la sentir pulser autour de sa langue habile. Elle était douce et épicée au goût, et il pouvait aisément deviner qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme. En guise de punition pour l'avoir si longtemps provoqué, il se dégagea vivement d'elle, provoquant un sifflement de mécontentement de la part de son « bout de femme ». Il ricana doucement avant de remonter vers son visage en souriant, et laissa échapper un grognement faible quand il vit les yeux bleus de Tari s'écarquiller alors qu'il insérait deux doigts profondément en elle. Il fit un mouvement de ciseaux afin de détendre ses muscles de ses doigts, si rudement que des larmes se mirent à rouler le long des joues de la jeune femme. Thorïn envisagea un court instant de s'arrêter, mais quand il la sentit se resserrer autour de ses phalanges encore en elle, il sut qu'il devrait réellement la faire sienne afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle lui appartenait.

Il retira ses doigts de son entrée humide et observa sa peau luire à la lueur du clair de lune qui trônait au dessus d'eux. Ses seins avaient gonflé fortement et brillaient de sueur. À sa grande surprise, elle se mit d'elle-même sur les genoux du Prince nain, ses mains se déplacèrent vers les épaules du brun avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer la tunique. Elle embrassa sa poitrine aux muscles bien dessinés, son parfum fort et piquant la rendait folle. Les ongles de Tari griffèrent le bas de son dos, le faisait haleter fortement et une grimace fugace de douleur parcourut son visage, vengeance de la douce torture qu'il lui avait fait subir précédemment. C'était vraiment une créature sauvage qu'il devait apprivoiser et soumettre, il serait le seul à le faire et il allait y prendre plaisir.

Thorïn observa ses doigts fins et agiles défaire le lacet de son pantalon, libérant son membre durcit qui pointa immédiatement vers la semi-elfe. Elle parut inquiète un court instant avant de se reprendre et de poser sa langue, non sans hésitation, le long de la colonne de chair. Il gémit et alla emmêler ses doigts aux cheveux couleur fauve de celle qu'il allait bientôt prendre. Il ne voulait d'un elfe timide, il voulait voir son bout de femme s'affairer sur lui. N'y tenant plus et pour accélérer les choses, le Prince empoigna vivement ses cheveux et la força à le prendre au plus profond de sa gorge. Peinant à respirer, Tari se débattit contre lui, posant ses mains sur lui dans le but de le pousser pour retrouver de l'air, mais cela ne fit que l'exciter encore davantage. Quand sa bouche sur son membre ne le satisfit plus, il la libéra. La jeune femme essaya de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal en happant le plus d'air possible, mais bientôt, son visage se retrouva contre la terre fraîche. Le nain attrapa à nouveau brutalement ses cheveux et tira sa tête fortement en arrière, la faisant gémir et grimacer de douleur. Elle sut ce qui allait se passer au moment même où elle sentit un corps nu se coller à elle et une poitrine bien taillé sur son dos. Il la transperça d'un coup de rein rapide et buta contre le fond de son sexe détrempé. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Tari, suivis de gémissements et d'un cri d'extase pure.

Il ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'habituer à sa présence et se mit immédiatement en mouvement en donnant de secs et rapides mouvements de hanches, frappant le fond de son ventre sans ménagement. Il la maintenait en plus contre lui avec ses mains qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair ferme. Elle était proche de l'orgasme, et il le savait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, il se dégagea d'elle et les fit rapidement changer de position. Ses jambes étaient cette fois-ci en l'air, posées sur les larges épaules de Thorïn afin qu'il puisse voir son visage quand elle jouirait pour lui. Il replongea en elle et ses poussées se firent encore plus rapides et dures dans son sexe mouillé et tremblant.

Son membre se mit à trembler lui aussi tandis qu'il plongeait en elle profondément, il devina qu'il était lui aussi sur le point d'exploser. Les cris de la semi-elfe devinrent de plus en plus bruyants, au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait entre ses cuisses. Finalement, il donna un dernier coup de rein puissant et se libéra en elle par jets puissants. Elle le rejoignit dans l'orgasme peu de temps après, une fois de plus avec un cri de plaisir.

Ses pieds glissèrent de ses épaules à sa taille, couverts de sueur. Tentant tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, il la regarda pousser doucement sur sa poitrine pour se remettre en position assise. Elle se laissa ainsi glissé lentement contre son corps parfait, son sexe toujours ancré en elle. Il fut agréablement surpris quand elle l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se dégager de lui du mieux qu'elle put, son corps et ses muscles ne répondant que très peu après cet effort.

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de lui, ses cheveux et son corps étaient luisant de sueur. Thorïn ne pouvait rien y faire mais il laissa aller doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de la caresser de la base cou jusqu'à son bas du dos. Tandis que la main de Thorïn se dirigeait vers ses jambes, Tari laissa échapper un doux soupire de satisfaction et leva les yeux vers lui. Le Prince roula des yeux en poussa un grognement sourd avant de la repousser sur le dos et de la prendre à nouveau.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour m'en dire plus!


End file.
